Reilly's Rangers
noicon|center Reilly's Rangers ist eine Söldner Fraktion im Ödland der Hauptstadt, mit Sitz beim Ranger-Gelände nahe Seward Square. Derzeit zählt die Fraktion vier Mitglieder. Reilly selbst erteilt die Quests, welche sich damit befassen, das Ödland zu kartografieren und helping other rangers in need. Hintergrund While a mercenary force, Reilly's Rangers are somewhat altruistic, and operate according to a strict set of morals, like the Desert Rangers and the New California Republic Rangers. They hold little more than contempt for Talon Company, a mercenary group with no such convictions with which they have had run-ins before. Luck seems to be a major theme with regards to Reilly's Rangers. The group's emblem prominently features a four-leaf clover, and luck is often mentioned in the various conversations you can have with the group's members (i.e. Butcher, Donovan, and Brick all credit their survival against the super mutant army at the Statesman Hotel mostly due to luck). Their unique armor, Ranger battle armor, grants a +1 stat boost to Luck. Infos * The members of Reilly's Rangers are about on par with Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in terms of armor, skill, and health. * After finishing the related quest, Donovan may be encountered while adventuring through the wasteland as part of a random encounter. When the Lone Wanderer asks what he is doing there, he'll reply that Reilly tracked them and sent him to bring ammunition, or more specifically one mini nuke. During this encounter he will likely be found fighting off three super mutants. Without intervention they will likely kill him. If he dies his body can be looted (without any negative Karma) to get the mini nuke, plus his equipment (he has the only Ranger battle armor helmet), weapon, and ammunition. * Unless the Lone Wanderer has a very high Sneak skill, attempting to pickpocket one of Reilly's Rangers is rarely worth the risk. If failed, the Rangers will turn hostile and stay that way (unless it is during the Reilly's Rangers quest), and Geomapping with Reilly will become unavailable. Mitglieder Die Ranger haben derzeit 4 Mitglieder. Vor kurzer Zeit wurde Theo von Supermutanten getötet. Jeder der Ranger hat ein Spezialgebiet. Brick's Spezialgebiet sind z.B. Schwere Waffen. Aktive * Reilly (Anführerin) * Butcher (Mediziner) - Will "heal" the Lone Wanderer for free at the Ranger compound. * Donovan (Techniker) - Will repair equipment for reduced prices at Ranger compound. * Brick (Schwere Waffen) * Einsamer Wanderer - only if the quest Reilly's Rangers has been completed Inaktive * Theo (Quartiermeister, Verstorben) * Dallas (Verstorben) * Kira (Verstorben) Zugehörige Quests * Reillys Rangers * Geomapping with Reilly Vorkommen Reilly's Rangers kommt in Fallout 3 vor. Bugs * Killing Donovan in a random encounter and looting his corpse may make the Rangers hostile upon returning to the compound. If enemies kill Donovan, you do not even have to be near him or loot him, the Rangers will become hostile even though you did not kill him yourself. * When you first join up with Reilly's Rangers on the roof they may become hostile for no reason, just reload the last auto-save to the roof again until it doesn't happen. * If you are wearing Enclave Hellfire armor with or without the helmet and you enter Reilly's Rangers compound, they may turn hostile. Galerie Brick.jpg|Brick Butcher.jpg|Butcher Donovan.jpg|Donovan Theo.jpg|Theo en:Reilly's Rangers es:Rangers de Reilly fr:Rangers de Reilly it:Mercenari di Reilly no:Reilly's Rangers pl:Strażnicy Reilly ru:Рейнджеры Рейли (группировка) uk:Рейнджери Рейлі (угруповання) zh:莱利的游骑兵 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fraktionen